


The Age of Sexual Maturity

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Sex, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Cock Tease, F/M, Implied Past Tails/Fiona, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Sally gets Tails something for his birthday.
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Step 1: Let Him Know That You Are Available.

"So Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you find me… attractive?"

Tails blanched at the question.

"What??!!?? Uh… I-I-I guess I do?? What do…??"

"Physically attractive. Do you find my figure...desirable?"

Sally was sitting on the couch in her living room with what Tails was beginning to suspect was just a while bathrobe draped loosely around her person. Her legs were crossed in front of her, feet on the low table, arms across the back of the similarly white cushions. Tails' whole vision was zeroed in on her, blood pumping in his ears as he tried to process what she was insinuating. Noticing little details about her that made no sense to him. Her damp hair from the shower, her neck that seemed so smooth was marred by her Adam's apple, giving away the quickening of her heartbeat, the open folds of her clothing in front flashing a bare stomach.

"I don't...what?"

He didn't understand. His head felt light and his vision was beginning to blur. What was she saying? He thought he understood what it was to care for someone and even a bit of romance but what Sally was saying was none of that. He felt that he was out of his depth, drowning in ignorance with no way to get back to shore. 

"Why did you ask me here Sally? You said something about how you were sorry about missing my birthday last week. What did you mean?"

"Don't worry Tails," Sally smiled comfortingly. "Think of this as a late happy eighteenth! A present for you becoming a man."

"I'm a fox."

"How about...coming of age?" Sally inquired smoothly, the small smile of amusement never leaving her lips.

"Age of what?" Tails was more lost than ever. 

He wished Sally would just tell him what she meant. He was starting to feel things that didn't make sense to him. Sally was pretty, he had to admit that, but her insinuations were not that of love. Something was going on and he wasn't sure what. Sally's smile had gone from wide and mischievous and then moved right to sultry. She lifted one arm off of the coach and gestured to the fox, a beckoning motion. Just a single retraction of her index finger.

"Come here Miles. Sit next to me."

Tails gulped but he cautiously perched himself on the far end of the coach, as far as he could get from the simpering squirrel.

"Closer," Sally purred.

Tails moved two more inches.

"No Tails, here." Sally patted a spot right next to her robbed form. 

"Right. Next. To Me." Each word was emphasized by an additional pat. 

He slowly got up and walked the few feet between them. He sank down on the proffered spot. He could smell all the soaps and shampoos she had used in the showers. She smelled wonderful. 

"There we go! Was that so hard?" Sally crooned.

Her outstretched hand descended on Tails shoulder, pulling him right into her. Her legs uncrossed and moved over and into his lap, her knees bent, on level with his chest. Sally's other hand rose up and pushed some stray hair out of Tails face.

"You don't know anything about this. Do you?" she asked him.

"Kissing?" Tails asked.

He didn't mean to sound hopeful. It was just the first thing that matched all the facts he had at hand. But he knew something was up and he prayed that this was what she was trying to tell him. 

"No, no, no. Something far more than that."

Sally's hand had fallen down to his chin examining his face with an excruciating look.

"But there is some kissing involved. Like so."

Sally leaned in and gave a lingering kiss on the foxes lips. Tails eyes were already so wide that they could not have stretched anymore if he had wanted to. So instead, he closed them, letting Sally continue the embrace. First it was mouth to mouth, then Tails felt her tongue start messing with his own. Then she slowly pulled at his lips with her teeth very gently. She let go of them and then settled back down.

"I never answered your question. How rude of me. Do you still want to know what age you have reached Miles?"

"Eighteen?" whispered Tails. 

Sally leaned in and replied in a husky voice, directly into Tails ear making the fox shiver.

"The age of sexual maturity~ I can tell by your attitude that you have no idea what that is."

Tails shook his head emphatically.

"No."

"I thought so. I will have to teach you then. First things first, you need to lose your shirt."

"Huh?"

"Stick your hands up," Sally instructed.

Tails obliged as Sally reached down and pulled the fabric up and over the foxes head. She threw it carelessly to a corner and then resumed her former position, now stroking the foxes hair. 

"Will start simple and work our way up to the big release~ I Have a question for you Miles, did you catch that bit of innuendo just now?" Sally asked him.

"Um...innuendo...to insinuate something in a way as to imply something else. No, I'm sorry Sally. I didn't get it," Tails confessed. 

Sally bit back a laugh at Tails word choice.

"Holy shit! You really are a total virgin!! Alright, I have even blunter questions for you: have you ever masturbated before at all? Has your body ever done something weird around a girl? Do you even know what sex is??" Sally asked incredulously.

"The first and third ones no...but I really felt something going on right now! That help?"

Sally blinked at the fox with surprise, then consternation.

"Really? NEVER?!? Not even when Rouge was hitting on you?"

Tails blinked in evident confusion.

"Oh, was that what she was doing? Something like this?? It isn't that bad so far. Maybe I should have indulged in it more?" 

Sally leaned in and kissed his neck sending another shiver through Tails.

"Well, no matter. A whole new world of possibilities is about to open up for you big boy! You will have many opportunities to come."


	2. Step 2: Get Everyone's Clothes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally ruins her shower.

"Pants are next."

"What?" 

"You heard me. Those need to go too."

Tails look at Sally's legs that were over what he needed to reach said clothing.

"You can do it, go on!" Sally encouraged him.

Tails reached around the squirrel, arms getting tangled up in her long legs as he tried to do as she bid.

"I'll do it then," Sally sighed.

Sally moved herself so that she was sitting on the fox's lap and then reached down for the hem of his jeans. Sally slowly unfastened the button, hands curling over the fabric to touch his bare skin. Just as slowly, she pulled down the tab of his zipper, letting the noise be dragged out, ratcheting up the tension. She could feel his bulge stiffen under her indirect pressure but she didn't let on. Sally slid back off the fox's lap and then gilded her fingers around the lop of his pants. They got to the sides and she pulled, revealing gray and unassuming boxers. 

Sally leaned down to the floor and tugged off first the fox's shoes, socks, and then the pants, one leg at a time. For Tails' part, he tried really hard not to look at Sally as she moved about, her bathrobe turning and twisting every which way, making him catch glimpses of her bare form. Finally, Sally was satisfied and resumed her former position, this time with her tits fully exposed to the air and the bottom of her robe only a few inches away from exposing herself downstairs. The squirrel caught Tails staring at her open breasts and grinned like a cat who had caught it's prey but continues to keep it alive to play with it now that it can no longer escape. 

"Do you like them Miles?" she asked.

"I think so. What exactly, um, are they? Sorry I'm new to this," said Tails.

"What are boobs? Tails, seriously??" asked Sally.

"I know what boobs are! Well, kinda. Girls got 'em. Guys don't!" answered Tails defiantly.

Sally snorted. One of her hands went up and began massaging her breast.

"Honey, hot damn, you are so innocent! I am almost sorry to be the one breaking you in~"

"Huh?" asked the bewildered Tails.

"Shh! Relax hun," Sally soothed, putting two fingers against the fox's lips. "I'm exaggerating. It's better that I get you now before someone takes advantage of you~ Imagine if you got this far with Fiona, only for you to not know what to do!" 

"Oh, right! I guess this is stuff I should know about huh. Alright Sally, what are breasts for?" Tails asked, eager to learn. 

Sally smiled to herself. 

"Glad that you are now on board for this little demonstration my young fox~ It will be very...educational! After all, you cannot go through life NOT knowing how to please a woman. It just wouldn't be right."

"Of course!" agreed the naive Tails.

"Breasts, my dear Miles, are vessels for the heavenly milk that is produced for children. They suck on them and life producing fluid comes out and the children grow. Simple. Wanna touch 'em?'

Tails blinked. "Sure."

He reached over cautiously and placed his fingers on her prominent chest. Nothing happened for several seconds until Sally realized her mistake. She reached her own hands over his and began to move them about. 

"You want to massage them dear. It stimulates me when you do," explained Sally.

"Oh," said the fox. 

Tails followed along with Sally's guiding fingers, amazed when at the tips of her breasts became stiff under their combined efforts. She moved two of his digits to reach out and grasp the hardened flesh. Then, much to the fox's shock, Sally pulled away from herself effectively pinching them and causing the squirrel to groan.

"Did that hurt?" asked the worried fox.

"No," answered the princess. "It feels wonderful!"

She cupped his hand to her other breast and shook it invitingly.

"Lick it. Go on! Put my dirty breast into your virgin mouth."

Tails did as Sally said, tasting her and that touch of mild that flowed out of her. Sally threw back her head and moaned with delight.

"That's it! Now you're getting it! But oooh, but I think we can do one better~" she purred.

"Better?" asked the fox.

"Oh yes~ much, much better~"

Sally threw off her rob, leaving her body in full view. Tails gawked as the squirrel didn't stop, she grabbed the hem of Tails boxers and pulled down.

"See? Oh my~~ Already much better~"

"Ahhh!!"

Tails covered his face with embarrassment. His cock was already sticking straight up, wet from precum and it twitched slightly. Sally licked her lips and, already on her knees, slowly put her hands on the fox's dick. She didn't have time to do anything else before Tails let out a moan that he tried to stifle but to no avail.

"Aww, poor baby~ No need to hide how good it feels having your cock rubbed! Let me hear aaallll of your cute noises Miles <3"

"S-Sally!! Please! I don't, oOOhhh, know what-?"

"Shh! Shh! You're in good hands Miles. Very, very good hands~"

Sally stroked Tails shaft, pumping him, letting him build before going in and giving him a few licks to lube him up. Tails fidgeted and moaned, trying to do something with his hands. He found the back of the princess's head and tried to push it down onto his cock.

"Oh no you don't! Not yet anyway hun <3 I had something else in mind."

She ducked under his hand and spat on his dick rubbing in the saliva thoroughly. Then, she placed it between her breasts and pushed them together, encasing his cock entirely.

"Sally!" cried Tails

"You like it? It's called a tit-fuck," explained Sally, panting as she pushed up and down his shaft, watching as the tip emerged every time she descended. 

"Don't you like it Miles~?"

"I love it Sally! Holy, (oohh) something is-!"

"SHH! Shh!! Quiet Miles."

Sally moved forward and silenced Tails with a long kiss before returning to her work.

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, given all the stimulation I've given you~ Now be a good boy and cum for me <3"

"Sally I-I-I'm…!"

"Oh yeahs, cum for me baby! Cum all over my tits like you have always fantasized about!! Cum for me!!"

"Sally-I-oh-ohhh!"

Tails lost coherence as he came, splashing first her neck, then face, over her breasts, and finally into her open mouth. Sally drank it greedily, swallowing before Tails had finished, and opened back up for seconds, where a few more drops landed on her tongue before the fox was done. Sally licked all around his cock, lapping up all the remaining cum and cleaning it until no liquid remained. She looked down at the mess on her front, wondering how to handle that mess when she heard a sound.

"Sally…" Tails' voice was low but no longer shaky.

The princess was impressed that he could manage even that little bit of noise after his first time. 

"Yes Miles?" she asked.

Sally leaned in again and gave the fox another long and lingering kiss, adding some tongue in for good measure. When they broke apart, Tails was still just as winded.

"What happens now?" he asked, with still lower tones.

"Now? Now, we hit the showers. You have completely ruined my last one," she teased. "That little coating has left me all sticky and you need some refreshing up too~"

"We?" asked Tails. "Like, together?"

"Of course!" replied Sally. "There is so much more to teach you~ I look forward to you fucking my little cunt."

Tails' eyes grew wide as Sally pulled him up and led him to the bathroom, where a shower and more sexy time waited for them. Eighteen was going to be an incredible age to be.


End file.
